A Demon's Recovery Mask
by MirajaneDeathSeaker
Summary: There's a story behind every person. She was a young girl, mysterious and there's a reason she is who she is. She didn't want to be like that. Something in her past made her who she is, something that can't be fixed, or can it? Will the new contact with humans make her be free? Or will it be humanity's doom? LevixOC ErwinxHanji and maybe JeanxOC ErenxMikasa
1. Chapter 1: Freedom

**Disclaimer: I do not own Levi, because if I did, I'd have him in my bed right now, him and attack on titan belongs to Hajime Isayama**

**Any other OC belongs to me.**

**Levi x OC.**

**Hope you enjoy love birds ;3**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Freedom**

**Unknown P.O.V**

'-NII-CHAN!-A little girl screamed from the top of her lungs.- Look what I caught, look, look! It's a rabbit, IT'S SO FLUFFY GOD DAMN IT.

-Haha, always the same aren't you? Come on, let that rabbit go free before mom and dad see it, you know they'll want to kill it, after all, it's a rough time and we need all the food we can get.-Her brother gently smiled while tapping her head.

She ran for awhile , far enough to release the rabbit, he was cute but she had to release it, it was for the best.

There was a loud explosion and the church bells ringing, she didn't seem to know what was going on, the girl just started to run home, her long hair shined a brighter shade of gold than it ever did before.

-NIKO! MOMMY! DADDY! WHERE ARE YOU!?- She kept searching for her family when she saw something huge, it was holding her brother in it's hand.- W-w-what is this?! NIKO!

-LOOK AWAY, RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN, NEVER LOOK BACK, PLEASE, NEVER LOOK B...'

* * *

I woke up abruptly and sweating.' -What the fuck's wrong with me...it's been twelve years...why do I keep on dreaming about it?- I thought to myself.- Everything changed since that day, I had only heard of those beasts who killed my family in books and class, I always thought it was just a lie, that the walls were there for no reason, until that day. I lost everything that mattered to me, my family, my friends, everyone... I had to learn how to survive on my own, how to kill what I loved, for the greater good.

I went into the kitchen to find something to eat, but to no avail, it had been a week since I last went hunting, and all I caught back then was a rabbit. I picked up my twin blades and my bow before putting on my black cape to cover my face with it's hood.

While tracking a deer I somehow found my way back into the village, there were no titans nearby, no humans, and definitely no deer. My instinct yelled at me to keep moving but my heart, it told me to stop and wander around, and this time I couldn't ignore what my heart asked, after all, this is where I grew up, with my family.

My home was still the same way as when I left it, everything changed and yet somehow, everything remained the same. 'NEVER LOOK BACK, PLEASE...' The last few words of my bother flash through my mind. I sighed , he did say for me to never look back right? I didn't just look back, I walked all the way back. I continue on walking,passing by my best friend's house, Nikki, she was such a lovely girl, wavy brown hair and beautiful blue eyes, she was really nice to everyone, it's a pity she had to go down the way she did. Her house was left intact.

After a long time of standing in front of it and thinking, I entered the house, it was full of dust, and you could clearly see that her mom was washing the dishes when shit hit the inside her room I noticed her favourite stuffed animal, it was a little bird, mostly torn to pieces from playing with it everyday. I remember when I asked her why she loved that bird so much, she answered that birds were free to fly anywhere, they were the ultimate sing of freedom, and she hoped to be free like them one day...but that day never came. I hugged the little bird and tied it to my belt, even though I didn't catch a deer, I got something a lot better, a memory. Has I'm about to leave the house I hear and feel a titan's footsteps, immediately, I unsheathed my blades and ran outside, full force to kill the titan, only had I not miscalculated that it might've been an abnormal, as soon as it jumps at me I run full speed, one thing I know, if I stay inside the village I'm going to die, I just need to reach the forest and it'll all be okay, it just has to. I was so focused in escaping that I didn't even realize that there were human voices behind me, let alone, that there was a titan following me, and I only realized that until it was to late, all I felt was an absurd amount of pain on my right side, and them just being slammed against a tree and the floor, my vision started to fade and my lungs seemed to explode with every given breath. Was this the end? Am I really going to die like this? I was about to stab my head with one of my swords when the clashing of swords and the sound of a titan dropping dead on the ground made me stop, somebody saved me. Who was it? My vision was to blurry to see anything not matter how much I focused, the more I tried to see, the worst it got. It seemed that blood was in my mouth for I could feel it's taste and smell.

''OI! YAH HEARD ME YOU DISCUTING ANIMAL?! WHO ARE YOU! YOU PIECE OF SHIT?!''

''Levi go easy on the girl, can't you see the state she's in?''

''Hanji! She's nothing but a god damn animal who rolls around in her own filth, ANSWER ME YOU FLEE BAG!''-I could only feel blood gushing through my mouth as the man kicked me in the gut, ah fuck it, there's nothing left in this world that's worth fighting for.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Levi hit the girl's head with a swift kick, leaving her unconscious.

''LEVI! POOR THING! Can't you see she got badly injured by that titan!''

''She's just a flee bag, she's worth nothing, let her root in hell.''

''Levi, pick up the girl and carry her to the carriage. She can give us important data as to how humans outside the great walls have survived. Hanji, get ready to give the necessary first aid to the girl, do NOT let her panic for it may aggravate her current condition. Everybody back to work! We head back to the walls.''

''Yes Sir!''-Everyone answered in unison.

''Commander Erwin, I think we should keep Levi away from the girl, since he almost killed her right now.''

''Hanji, trust Levi, now go get ready, we leave soon!''- With that last sentence everyone got to their places getting ready to leave. Levi outrageously disgusted by the chore Erwin gave him, was in a terrible mood and no one could speak to him without getting hit, well except for Petra.

* * *

**Unknown P.O.V**

'Ugh...my whole body hurts, what the fuck happened?'-I tried to get up, only to be pushed down by a man, and kept that way.

''Hello! Welcome back, I'm squad leader Hanji Zoe! But you can just call me Hanji. What's your name?''

'My name? What is my name? I can't remember...'- the word freedom pops through my head...'Freedom huh? I'll call myself free then'

'' M...''

''TITAN! IT'S AN ABNORMAL!''- The sighting of a titan interrupted what I was about to say, maybe it's better this way.

''Stay here flee bag.''-The man who has pinning my shoulders down on the carriage left to battle the titan, so I stood up, I couldn't believe my eyes, in front of me was...was...was the god damn titan that killed my brother! I don't care how hurt I am! I'll FUCKING KILL IT!

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

The girl quickly gets up and launches herself at the ground, running full speed with her twin blades already unsheathed. She gets closer and closer to the titan, she's about to cut it's foot off when a heard of titans appears from nowhere, she knew that it was far to dangerous on the ground, yet she had no choice, she'd survive all these years by moving in the ground or trees, she knows how to move faster than the others.

''Retreat!''- The black haired man shouted.

She cuts the titan's foot off and runs for it's nape, she's about to cut it's nape when out of the blue she gets...

* * *

**Continues in the next chapter, tell me if u liked it n-n it's my first try so go easy on me guys q-q **


	2. Chapter 2: Fenrir

**Disclaimer: I do not own Levi or attack on titan they belong to Hajime Isayama**

**Any other OC belongs to me.**

**Levi x OC.**

**Hope you enjoy love birds ;3**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Fenrir**

**Normal P.O.V**

The girl quickly gets up and launches herself at the ground, running full speed with her twin blades already unsheathed. She gets closer and closer to the titan, she's about to cut it's foot off when a heard of titans appears from nowhere, she knew that it was far to dangerous on the ground, yet she had no choice, she'd survive all these years by moving in the ground or trees, she knows how to move faster than the others.

''Retreat!''- The black haired man shouted.

She cuts the titan's foot off and runs for it's nape, she's about to cut it's nape when out of the blue she gets...grabbed by her hair and slammed against somebody before feeling herself flying in mid-air.

''Tsk, did I not tell you to stay in the god damn carriage! Fucking flee bad! We could have all died because of you!''

''Let! ME! GOO!'' The girls said, struggling to get out of the man's grip.

''If you fall, you die. Stay put and you'll stay alive.''

''NO! I HAVE TO KILL THAT TITAN!''-She released herself from the man's grip. The sudden drop made her hood fall from her head, revealing her blond hair and bandaged eye, the moonlight making every string of her long hair shine a cruel and unforgivable yellow. Her freedom from the man's grip did not last for long, for seconds after, he caught her.

''You'll kill it some other time, for now it's my duty to keep you safe.''

* * *

**Unknown P.O.V**

''NO! That's Niko's duty! Huh...''- As soon as that sentence was given voice I realized how much my voice had changed and how bitter my brother's name sounded on it. ***Flashback ON***_ 'Hey Fenrir! Come here! Wanna see dad fall down from that new horse he bought?' *****_**Flashback OFF***

''Fenrir...''

''What?''

''Miss Hanji asked me what my name was before the titan appeared, it's Fenrir, or at least I think it is...''

''Nice name flee bag, I'm Corporal Levi. If you do anything suspicious, you'll find yourself absent of the breath of life.''

''Meh...fine by me.'' Life wasn't appealing to me anymore so there was no point arguing or protesting about it. I've known ever since I was little, death's the only freedom I'm getting.

''Now sir, if you don't mind, I belong out here, in the wild, soooooooooooooooooooooo... LET ME GO!''- I tried to make the scariest face I could pull while restraining my laughter. It was fun messing with someone, I missed that...

''Tsk, god damn flee bag, you're a property of the Survey Corps,i won't let go, now just up before I drop you inside a titan's mouth.''

''Stubborn geezer''

''Did you say something?''

''N-no.''

''Good.''

_'Why am I even talking with this guy, it's been over 10 years since I last spoke to someone, and back then I was 4...'_

''Corporal Levi! You got the girl back?''- Miss Hanji asked the Levi dude holding me.

''Yeah I got the flee bag back. Next time I'll just kill this animal.''

''My my levy, do you hate the girl that much? I mean she sounds really sweet and look at her posture, perfect.''

''Not all that seems is.'' I spoke up. They know nothing about me, the Levi dude knows the name my brother used to call me and the sound of my voice. Now that I kinda think about it, I don't really know myself either. I hate the sun, it makes my body feel like it's melting but it's only my left eye and arm, both parts of my body that are unusual, my dad used to look me and my brother inside the house during the day, he said it was dangerous to let people see us and when they did see us, the would always call us freaks, half-breeds and just like this guy , an animal. My dad always told both of us to be very careful when trusting people, because we were different, because we had _'gifts'._

''Hey flee bag, snap out of it, we're inside the Survey Corps's terrain.''

''Huh?...S-sorry...I sort of spazzed out...''

''I guess you're used to that aren't you?''

''Huh..miss Hanji, I suppose so, I can't help but get lost in my own thoughts after living alone for so long.''

''How long flee bag?''

''What? Why do you want to know?''

''Answer my question you god damn flee bag!''

''Don't talk to me like that shortie! You're not the boss of me!''

''Levi, she is right...''- Apparently miss Hanji had a sweet spot for me since she was defending me.

''She is our prisoner! Grrr... well then, how long have you been living alone for? If you don't mind me asking, flee bag.''

''That's better! Good doggy.'' I couldn't help but giggle seeing that man ask for my permission.'' I've been living alone for 12 years if I'm not and before I forget, Miss Hanji, please call me Fenrir.''

''That's your name?! Oh my god! It's SOOOO COOOL!''

''Control your hormones Hanji!''

''S-sorry levy! Hahaha... Well Fenrir, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you right now? You look really young.''

''Oh...hum...''-I hesitated when the memories of my brother and parents came to mind,why did they all die?! I was four, I shouldn't have learned how to survive alone and kiss my own booboo's.''...w-well...I'm 16 miss...''

''So...you were...four?''

''Yes.''

''Were you from that village we saw? How did you even survive for that long?! Did everyone die? How did it happen?!''

''I only know that some titans broke that wall, yes I am from that village, I don't know if anyone survived and I've been living inside a cave until you guys found me. Does that answer all your questions or do you have a few more?''

''Y-yes Fenrir...''

* * *

**Levi's P.O.V**

That girl just spilled out private details of her life yet her expression stayed the same poker face. She looks really pale under the moonlight and dangerously thin, by the looks of it, I would say she has her left arm and eye injured since they're covered by bandages.I couldn't really see anything else about her due to the black cape she was wearing, only exposing her head, and arms. The carriage stopped, this means we're in the Survey Corps HQ.

''Flee bag, get up and out of the carriage before I shove my foot in your ass.''

''Oh...ok?''- She seemed confused by the tone in her voice but she got out nonetheless.

''Come on Fenrir, I have to go now, be good and follow Levi.''

''Yes Miss Hanji.''

''Goodbye Levi, treat Fenrir well!''

''Flee bag, do you recall the reason why your brother called you Fenrir?''

''No.''

''Do you remember what your brother looked like or anything of the sort?''

''I barely remember his appearance but...I would recognize his smell anywhere.''

''His smell? What are you? A dog?''

''No...I'm...I'm sorry...I'm...not feeling well..''

''Why soOOO! SHIT!'' She fell on the ground unconscious, her skin looking paler than before. I picked her up, running towards the infirmary, she was incredibly light, barely any heavier than my 3DGM. Those wounds in her eye and arm were probably the cause as to why she fell unconscious.

* * *

***five hours later***

I was looking outside the window watching the sun rise.

''Where am I? Who the fuck are you?''-She finally woke up, looking slightly confused.

''Watch your tongue flee bag, it's good to see that you're awake. Why did you have bandages on your arm and eye, if you were not injured?''

''I...you haven't looked at them have you?''

''No I haven't, only the doctor.''

''Good, may I have the bandages back? It's weird if anybody sees me without them.''

''And why is that?''-I said finally turning to look at her.

''DON'T LOOK!''-She cowered under the sheets.

''Why is it weird then? Just say it you god damn flee bag!''

I could hear her sigh.

''Fine. I have a mark in my arm ever since I was born and my eyes are of different colors.''

''That's not so weird that you have to wear bandages over them. Tsk.''

''Oh really?!''-apparently I had gotten her mad.-''LOOK AT THIS YOU FUCKING GEEZER!''-She got out form under the sheets, looking me straight in the eyes.

''Your eye, why is it like that?''

''I have no fucking idea! I was just born like this.''

Realization hit me, her eye, her name, her arm, it all but meant something.

* * *

**I'm sorry guys :$ I had no idea how to end this chapter, I know Levi is a bit out of character plus I got a writers block q.q.~~Gomen**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter. Tell me what you think.**

**Thank you for reading n-n.**


	3. Chapter 3: Wake Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Levi or attack on titan they belong to Hajime Isayama**

**Any other OC belongs to me.**

**Levi x OC.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Wake up**

I could hear her sigh.

''Fine. I have a mark in my arm ever since I was born and my eyes are of different colors.''

''That's not so weird that you have to wear bandages over them. Tsk.''

''Oh really?!''-apparently I had gotten her mad.-''LOOK AT THIS YOU FUCKING GEEZER!''-She got out form under the sheets, looking me straight in the eyes.

''Your eye, why is it like that?''

''I have no fucking idea! I was just born like this.''

Realization hit me, her eye, her name, her arm, it all but meant something...She was a titan shifter, it was the only coherent and reasonable thought that came to mind.

* * *

**Fenrir's P.O.V**

''What were you doing on the day your village was destroyed?''

''I...I...-_go little rabbit, be free, I'll always be your friend-_I was playing with a rabbit when I heard the bells ring and the sound of walls being destroyed.''

''You don't remember anything else? What were you doing during it? Why was is that **YOU **were the only survivor?''

''I was running away...I FUCKING RAN AWAY ALRIGHT!... I left my brother and friends to die, because I was to scared to fight against those creatures, you wouldn't understand that, I was four when it all happened.''

''So you just ran...at least you were able to survive, we'll need your cooperation to understand what happened to your village and to keep you safe. I won't judge you for running away, you were a child, you were afraid, scared. There's some food ready for you when you decide to get up and eat.''

''I...I was afraid, I wasn't scared...I ran away because...because...my brother told me to, he was looking so frightened and so protecting, he was emanating an aura of pure hatred. When he told me to run and never look back I knew he was up to something, I obeyed his command and never looked back...I'm not sure if my brother's alive or not but, either way I don't care...I've survived for so long without anyone, I don't need any help. I can take care of myself. Can you please just...let me go? I have someone waiting for me.''

''You said you were alone. How is someone waiting for you?!''

''It's not human and, I can't quite say if it's an animal or not, I just know she saved my life more times than I can count. It's been 4 years since she disappeared but, I know she'll come back, she promised, I can't be here.''

''Are you a titan shifter?''

''W-what? What's that dude?''

''Do **NOT** call me dude, understood. You heard my question, are you a titan shifter? A person that can transform into a titan ,flee bag.''

''What's that even supposed to mean?Of course I'm not!''

''With that eye and arm it's impossible for you to hide it! Stop lying already!''

''BUT I'M NOT!''_-ugh...why does it seem like everyone's screaming...argh it hurts..._

''Flee bag! How do you dare to lie again!''-my head was spinning around, I couldn't quite figure out what the man kept on saying, nor the people who entered the room afterwards, it was all just a blurr. Why's everything turning dark?

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

*thumph* Fenrir falls head first on the ground.

''LEVI! What did you do to Fenrir this time!''

''Hanji I did nothing to that god damn wretched flee bag.''

''Well funny thing, she always faints when she's with you.''-Hanji pouted before walking towards Fenrir to pick her up, resting a hand on her forehead.-''Jesus, she's burning up.''

''Of course she is, that flee bag is a titan shifter.''

''How do you know?''

''Her eye and arm plus how long she survived out there, she has to be a shifter.''

''Levi...are you scared?''

''Of course not, why would I? Tsk''-Levi clicked his tongue before leaving the room.

* * *

**Fenrir's P.O.V**

I slowly opened my eyes, only to find I woke up in a dark place, there were chains on my arms and legs. When I looked around I saw no walls, my body was floating in some king of liquid yet I did not feel wet , I couldn't quite figure out if it was water or not, it held no color and a gruesome smell.

_It's nice to see you've become of age._

''W-who said that! WHERE AM I?!''-The black substance on which I was floating started to form bubbles, and tried to stand up while panicking.

_Hahaha...do you not recognize yourself? Your heart above all other._

''What do you mean? Show yourself!''_  
_

_Foolish humans. Why is there a need to show myself? After all, we are one._

''SHUT UP!''

_You've always been one with me...you and your brother. Who do you think it was that kept you safe form those titans._

''What the hell are you! Where am I?! SHUT UP! I want to go home...''-Tears started to slowly stream down my cheeks.

_But darling you are home. _

''NOOOOOOOO!''

* * *

**Levi's P.O.V**_  
_

She had been crying and rolling around in bed for a few minutes now, yet it still seemed like she was sleeping, having a nightmare, but sleeping nonetheless.

''NOOOOOOOO!''- her high pitched scream startled me. I could see she was most likely having a nightmare, one would have thought that with that scream she would have waken herself up but no, she kept on crying and moving around in bed, sweat dripping down her forehead. I cautiously approached her and sat on the bed, slowly picking her up and laying her head on my chest, gently whispering against her golden hair.

''Hey, flee bag, wake up already.''- My attempt to wake her up with my whisper was futile. I gently patted her head.

''Flee bag, wake up, and the nightmare will end.''

''Mhmmm..''- It seems that this time my attempt to wake her up were more successful since she mournfully moaned.-''...help me...Niko...''- Another tear found its way down her cheeks, somehow, her request for help made my heart tight.

''Shhh...flee bag, wake up, I can help you.''

''...Niko...''

''I'm not Niko...j-just wake up will you? I can help.''

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

_It was YOUR fault that your family died, everyone around you will die! Everyone! But you will never die! _

''NO! It wasn't my fault! Somebody! HELP ME! Niko! Please help me!''

_No one will help you! Your a filthy creature, no one will ever care for you!_

**''I'm not Niko...j-just wake up will you? I can help.''**

_No one can help you! DIE!_

Once the voice gave voice to the order die the chains on Fenrir's arms stretched, slowly ripping her limbs from her body.

''Argh...it hurts...plea-se...h-elp...me...''

* * *

''..it hurts...plea-se...h-elp''- It sounded like she was in an excruciating amount of pain.

''Damn it I don't know what to do to wake you up. I could always just slap you...but I would hurt you. *sigh*''- I stared at her sleeping form, cold sweat dripping and tears streaming down her face a look of pain all over her. I was about to rest my hand on her forehead when I see her eyes suddenly open. A pure wave of fear emerged from within her eyes.

''Hey flee bag, good to see you finally woke up.''-She flinched at the sound of my voice, yet remained still and did not make a sound afterwards, her eyes wide open during all of it, not blinking.

''Flee bag...what's wrong with you?''-Still she did not answer, I move my hand to cup her cheek when she lets go an ear piercing scream and jumps out of my lap.

''OI! Watch it with your screams, I don't wanna go deaf today flee bag.''-Nothing, she didn't reply, she didn't move nor blink, she just stared at me. I moved closer to her, only to see her flinch again. ''Look I don't know about what you were dreaming but, I'm no threat to you okay?''-It appears as if though my words made her relax since she moved a bit closer to me. She was staring me in the eyes, I could tell she was scared, I noticed how her red eye, the one who had been hidden by the bandages, was glazed and wore a pure wave of horror alongside her blue eye. One shined as bright as the heaven, and the other as hot as hell.

''Come here.''-She stayed put. ''Come on, It's not like I'm going to bite you.''-Slowly and carefully she reached her hand towards me and crawled to my side. She looked so scared, I couldn't help but wonder what was it that had made her so scared. Fenrir hugged me and started to quietly sob against my shirt. ''...thank you...''-she gently whispered and I could barely decide if whether or not she had truly said what I thought I heard. I hugged her back for awhile, little after I noticed she had stopped sobbing sleep had taken over her again, it was futile to try and get away from her grip for every time I tried to she seemed as if though pain was engulfing her.

I stood there with her in my embrace, trying to puzzle out what to do next, I decided it would be better off to just lay down and let her have a peaceful night's sleep so, I covered myself with the bed sheets and ended up falling asleep with her in my arms.

''...levi...''-she muttered in her sleep and I couldn't help but wonder, what was the flee bag dreaming about that she would have the need call my name.

The room's door flew open and I was shocked with what I saw, Hanji was...

* * *

**xd Sorry guys, I wanted to make it fluff and stuff but I think I totally failed, I'd really enjoy if you guys would tell me what I should work more in the fanfic. Oh and sorry for the crappy ending, I love cliff hangers but I suck at doing them.**

**P.S: Levi may be a bit ooc from here on.**


	4. Chapter 4: Zelda

**Disclaimer: I do not own Levi, him and attack on titan belongs to Hajime Isayama.**

**Any other OC belongs to me.**

**I think I'm going to keep the characters as OOC's from now on, actually I think they're all OOC up until now, I'm going to try harder to put in in character though so be patient with me. QAQ, enjoy.**

**Levi: You better enjoy brat or else I'll punish you.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Zelda**

I stood there with her in my embrace, trying to puzzle out what to do next, I decided it would be better off to just lay down and let her have a peaceful night's sleep so, I covered myself with the bed sheets and ended up falling asleep with her in my arms.

''...levi...''-she muttered in her sleep and I couldn't help but wonder, what was the flee bag dreaming about that she would have the need call my name.

The room's door flew open and I was shocked with what I saw, Hanji was...in a fierce heated make out session with Commander Erwin.

''Hey! Shitty glasses, have some decency will you?''

Erwin and Hanji quickly separated from within each others grasp and turned towards the sound of my voice.

''L-levi...''-Hanji looked at me with a puzzled up face. ''You're really not the one to talk are you? All snuggled up with Fenrir.''-The look of confusion that once adorned her features left as she started to tease me.

''I'm not enjoying the current position I'm in,snuggling up with her wasn't a choice, whenever I tried to leave she would start whimpering.''

''Corporal Levi, no words of what you have just witnessed shall ever be given sound. Understood?''

''Understood Commander.''-ruffling sounds could be heard beside me and Fenrir's body shifting slightly.

''Mhmmm...hurt...me...please...''- a small smile crossed her face, I was able to see from the corner of my eye that not only I but Hanji and Erwin had widened our eyes at the girls sudden and choking request in her slumber.

''Oh. My. God!''-Hanji squealed making Fenrir open her eyes in annoyance, only to cuddle up against my chest and be fast asleep. ''I have a feeling she's going to love doing experiments on titans with me!''

''Hanji, the girl as yet to go trough trial and have her fate decided.''

''Whatever shorty, you're such a party popper.''

''I but speak the truth shitty glasses.''

''She's going to be mine! She's going to help me with experiments, you'll see shorty, and she'll love it!''

''WILL YOU SHUT UP!''- Fenrir suddenly snapped jumping out of bed and aiming a punch at Hanji, who took it full force on her face, falling to the ground with blood running down her nose and two broken teeth falling on her hand after coughing. ''Titans are not to be toyed Miss Hanji, I am sorry for putting you under such conditions yet you left me no choice! I'm sorry to say yet I bid my farewell, gratitude for your kindness and hospitality however I do not belong here alongside other humans, I fear I am nothing but a mere curse latched upon all of you for you see, to those who surround me, death and misfortune shall prevail within their lives.''

''Fenrir, why are you speaking like that right now? I sound like a noble.''- Hanji commented as she stood and cleaned the blood that threatened to fall on the floor.

''What do you mean? Miss Hanji I have always spoken in such a manner, however I change my ways in front of other humans so that they will not fear the presence of the unknown.''

''Tsk. Flee bag, stop acting like your such an honorable person let alone a fearful one. Now drop the act and move it, your not sick or sleeping anymore, you're going inside a cell.''

''Pardon me yet I fear you have not understood what I have spoken, the girls mere presence in between you humans is a danger. Your life is at risk and the faith of humankind itself yet you choose to keep her close,wh?''-Fenrir spoke with her back turned to me.

''Flee bag you're starting to annoy me, drop the act!''

''I keep my stand, I bid my farewell yet, before I take my leave, do not dare to hunt me down, or search for the girl, it would be an hopeless quest that would only cause further sorrow to both you humans and her. It is hard enough that the girl has lost it all, do not make her love only to face death in such a way she did as a young child.''- She started to elegantly walk towards the window.

''Flee bag!''-she got on my nerves, how dare she talk like she was so important, I kicked her waist, only to have her remain still as a statue in front of the window. ''Stop acting so high and mighty, you're going to be locked away and that's it.'' -Fenrir slowly turned back, looking me straight in they eyes yet, the eyes that were once heaven and hell separated were now hell, that innocent blue disappeared. ''Your eyes, why are they both red?''

''A matter that is of no concern to you foolish human weakling.''

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

As Fenrir gave voice to the last three words, all that could be seen was the girls body leaning on the edge of the window as she jumped away form the room she was once trapped in.

''Fenrir!'' The three people inside the room screamed, Hanji immediately running towards the window to look at the falling body while Levi and Erwin shouted orders to the cadets for her capture.

''Tsk...that girl is just plain trouble.''

_''Come here.''-She stayed put. ''Come on, It's not like I'm going to bite you.''-Slowly and carefully she reached her hand towards me and crawled to my side. She looked so scared, I couldn't help but wonder what was it that had made her so scared. Fenrir hugged me and started to quietly sob against my shirt. ''...thank you...''-she gently whispered and I could barely decide if whether or not she had truly said what I thought I heard. I hugged her back for awhile, little after I noticed she had stopped sobbing sleep had taken over her again, it was futile to try and get away from her grip for every time I tried to she seemed as if though pain was engulfing her._

''Damn it flee bag, why did I have to remember that?''

**Meanwhile...**

''Humph, foolish humans, they wish to bring the extinction upon their race all because of this girl? She is but a mere container, yet those humans wish to treat her as equal? I fear that if their heart and mind do not change its ways, soon doom shall fall upon this world, and this girl will hold their lives as she well pleases.''

Fenrir kept on running towards the wall, dodging the tree branches and roots that crossed her path having Levi, Erwin, Eren, Mikasa and Jean right on her tracks, getting closer and closer to the girls running form.

''Corporal Levi! How did she survive that fall?!''-Eren quickly exclaimed once he was running side by side with Levi.

''Did you see the fall brat?''

''Y-yes Sir, she almost fell on top of me while I was cleaning the walls.''

''Tsk. How did she fall?''

''Huh? S-She fell on one of her legs and impulsed herself forward, starting to run.''- Levi frowned at the words he heard coming from Eren _''No one would be able to survive such a fall...how was she? How was she even able to survive alone for so many years'' _were his thoughts. ''Eren, Mikasa, Jean, use your 3DMG to outrun her, make sure you close her ways out, we're trapping her in.''

Everyone nodded and went their separate ways, Erwin himself obeyed to Levi's commands, Mikasa soared through the trees, already ahead of Fenrir with the aim of ambushing her in the front, Eren decided to corner her from the left while Jean from the right, Erwin and Levi both had the back of their last minute formation plan. Mikasa jumped in front of Fenrir running to grab her yet she was far faster than Mikasa predicted, Eren and Jean noticed the difficulty that had occurred and so jumped straight into action, removing her plans of escaping from the sides. Having no other choice, Fenrir kept on running full force backwards, little did she know, Levi and Erwin were both in position, ready to drop on her and put an end to the girls escape.

* * *

**Fenrir's P.O.V**

''Tsk, damn humans, don't know when to mind their own business.''

**Meanwhile in Fenrir's mind**

_Wake up sweetie._

**What's this voice?**

_Come on, wake up, Mira don't let Fenrir win._

**Mira? Who's Mira?- I tried to move in the midst of darkness only to find my body shackled against what appeared to be a wall.**

_Don't let Fenrir win, wake up, save me._

**But I'm awake! How am I suppose to save you?!**

_Take back control of your body Mira. They're going to kill me._

**Who are you? Who's going to kill you? W****hat am I supposed to do?!**

_Just wake up Mira, you promised you wouldn't let anyone harm me._

**I...promised?**

* * *

***Flashback***

_ 'Hey Fenrir! Come here! Wanna see dad fall down from that new horse he bought?' _

_'I'm not Fenrir! I'm Mira! Say with me! Mira. M-I-R-A Mira!'_

_'Come on already, it's a beautiful black mare.'_

_'Woah! Daddy! Why did you buy that horse?'_

_'Well your brother has his own horse, I thought you should too, she's a wild one so I'm going to tame her before you can ride her.'_

_'Daddy don't tame her! Let her be wild, let her keep her free spirit.'_

_'You truly love animals don't you? Get over here, she still doesn't have a name, want to have the honors?'_

_'Of course daddy, I'll name her Zelda. Do you like it daddy?'_

_'It's a very pretty name, come on, go meet her, be careful.'_

_'I will daddy.'_

_Mira walked towards the scared and enraged black mare._

_'Hi! Do you want to be my friend? I swear I won't hurt you!' The little girl stretched out her hand with the biggest grin one would have ever seen on her face_

_Zelda gently stepped forward and laid her head on the small young palm making Mira gently smile._

_'I promise, I'll protect you, I'll be there to conquer your freedom outside these walls, I won't let anyone harm you, ever, I'll sacrifice my life for you, and if needed, I'll kill to keep you safe.'_

***Flashback OFF***

* * *

**I'm...Mira...Zelda?**

_Yes, now wake up, follow my voice, they'll soon kill me._

**NO! All I need to do is wake up! WAKE UP GOD DAMN IT! GO BACK TO SLEEP FENRIR! SLEEP!**

The mark on Mira's left arm began to shine a vivid color of bright purple, the darkness surrounding her started to disappear, the shackles dissolved into dust and the sight of trees passing by quickly could be seen, fatigue overtook her body, feeling herself now running desperately towards the castle she had once been in.

_I need to follow her voice, concentrate, a horse's voice!_

She closed her eyes in at attempt to concentrate on the sounds she heard, and there it was, the sound she was searching for, a horse's shriek, the exact voice she remembered form her early ages.

''Zelda! I'm coming baby!''- Mira turned to the left, heart filled with hope, tears threatening to fall from her eyes, her muscles cried out in pain with every step she took, her lungs burning with every breath yet she ignored it all, she had to save Zelda.

''Now!''- The voice caught Mira off guard, there was no time for her to react, all she felt was a sudden weight against her back and the floor coming closer to her face. _No! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! ZELDA! _She silently cried out in agony inside her own mind.

''Woah! Levi that was awesome! But you didn't have to be so mean to Fenrir.'' Hanji screamed excitedly at Levi, still catching her breath from running. However in the moment she called Mira of Fenrir, something snapped.

'' I AM NOT FENRIR! NOW GET OF YOU YOU DAMN IMP!''-The girl once tired and powerless form under Levi's body had now pulled herself up, throwing the Corporal at the ground during the action. _Please be alright, I can't be to late._ She ran, as fast as her legs and lungs would allow, following the direction of the shrieks, the trees started to disappear, leaving room for light and open plains to emerge. She ran, by the time she had gotten out of the forest, her legs threatened to fall and lose it's strength without warning, her vision had become clouded, all she heard were her heartbeats, the shrieks and her heavy footsteps upon the earth. Passing by a few buildings the shrieks became louder, one quick turn to the right revealed her the one she had been searching for, standing mighty on it's two rear legs, threatening those who tried to reach for her body,

''Zelda...you're ok...I made it in time.''- The tears that had been threatening to fall started to roll down her cheeks with no control, giving small and slow steps towards the horse, slowly leaning on the fence and climbing over it, she glazed her eyes on the figure in front of her. ''Zelda, mommy's here...'' The gentlest of smiles was given life upon her face, both her hands intertwined above her heart. As soon as the horse noticed the voice of it's owner and saw her body standing ghostly inside the fence she ran towards the small fragile form, Mira opened her arms as far as they could reach and ran towards the big muscular gentle free spirit that ran towards her, greeting her in a heartwarming hug. ''Mommy's here...Forgive me for being away from you for so long.'' They stood there, within each other's embrace, both crying in their own way, comforted by the feeling that they were no longer alone in the world, that there was a part of their world still alive.

* * *

**Hey guys so, the horse's name actually has a meaning which is the following.**

**Zelda - Zelda is a short, cute name that, in German, was originally a shortened version of the name Griselda (which means "dark battle"). It is also a Yiddish name that means "luck." **

**So yeah, the name itself already explains a lot about the importance that the horse is going to have on the rest of the story.**

**Sorry for the long wait and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**See you next time, p.s don't forget to review or favorite if you enjoyed the story so far.**


	5. Chapter 5: Ash

**Disclaimer: I do not own Levi, him and attack on titan belongs to Hajime Isayama.**

**Any other OC belongs to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Ash**

''Zelda...you're ok...I made it in time.''- The tears that had been threatening to fall started to roll down her cheeks with no control, giving small and slow steps towards the horse, slowly leaning on the fence and climbing over it, she glazed her eyes on the figure in front of her. ''Zelda, mommy's here...'' The gentlest of smiles was given life upon her face, both her hands intertwined above her heart. As soon as the horse noticed the voice of it's owner and saw her body standing ghostly inside the fence she ran towards the small fragile form, Mira opened her arms as far as they could reach and ran towards the big muscular gentle free spirit that ran towards her, greeting her in a heartwarming hug. ''Mommy's here...Forgive me for being away from you for so long.'' They stood there, within each other's embrace, both crying in their own way, comforted by the feeling that they were no longer alone in the world, that there was a part of their world still alive.

Silence ruled the earth while they stood glued to each other, time itself stood still, the soldiers whom once were trying to reach towards the horse had their mouths opened in utter surprise. The peaceful mood did not last for long, as footsteps from afar could be heard approaching the horse, voice calling out the name 'Fenrir' and 'Flee Bag', heavy footsteps threatened to show someone's large build approaching them. Finally coming within sight, it was none other than Eren himself, panting hard as he bent over his knees catching his breath.

''F-Found her! Near the stables!''- Despite Eren's scream Mira and Zelda did not wake up form their trance, they were in their own world, no words or actions would be able to separate those two withering souls's re-union.

Angry voices and people running were heard moving to join Eren's side, arriving to the local in less than five minutes.

''Good job brat! Now, flee bag! Stop with your nonsense, choose what's your name.''

The 'flee bag' in question did not move, nor flinched, she gave no sign that she were to be alive, for both her and Zelda time was to short to be wasted, unhappy with the girls silence he jumped over the fence and pulled her shoulder, breaking the embrace. This action caused Lance Corporal Levi to receive a punch in the face and a swift kick to his side by the enraged girl.

''Levi! Are you alright?!''- Hanji spoke up, worry splattered over her facial features as she neared the fallen man.

''I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... it was just my reflexes.. I'm so so sorry sir.''- She said as she knelt on the ground and held his face close to hers, examining the area that took the punch, slowly petting his cheek.

''Tsk, damn flee bag.''- Levi reaches his hands towards hers, and in one swift movement he was standing over her, straddling her hips and holding her hands above her head. ''This time you're not running away.'' She widened her eyes as she felt the cold steel of the handcuffs on her wrists.

''You're coming with us Fenrir.''- He helped her stand up and pushed her forward so she would walk.

''P-please, don't call me Fenrir, it's not who I am.''

''Tsk, you said yesterday your name's Fenrir.''

''It's not mine, it's hers!''

''Huh? Now you're not making any sense at all flee bag. Tell us your name once and for all.''

''I...I can't, I don't know who I am, but I'm not Fenrir, and I'm not Mira! I don't want to be either of them!''- Tears streamed down her face and onto the floor, making small dark spots on the dirt. ''I...I d-don't want to be alone anymore...''

''I'm going to call you Ash, since you're the last one from your village, can I call you that?''- Hanji said as she cleaned the girls tears from her face.

''M-miss Hanji...''-Sadness overflew Ash's body, she couldn't control her sobs and tears anymore.''...y-yeah...you can.''

''Good, now stop crying! I don't want to see you like that! Plus you're only making this shorty over here happy since he appears to hate you. Now! Put a smile on that beautiful face of yours!''

''A-aye!''

''Good girl, now follow us, we won't ever leave you alone again.'' Hanji gave the girl a soft smile and patted her head.

_'Maybe this time, I won't have to live in constant fear of them, maybe I'll be able to find who I am.' _Were Ash's last thoughts before she let the mental and physical exhaustion take over her body, succumbing into a quiet sleep. This had been quite a day for the young girl, re-united with a part of her past running from the Survey Corps, and hitting Lance Corporal Levi, it drained all of the girls energy.

''God damn it flee bag, don't you get tired of falling asleep everywhere!''- Levi screamed at her before ordering Eren to carry her, bridal style.

* * *

**3 Hours Later...**

She woke up with the sun gently caressing her cheek with it's warmth, a soft breeze of the cold wind sent shivers down her spine, curling herself into a small ball she yawned and then stretched herself, she sat up on the bed cleaning a few tears that came with her previous yawn. Once clean and fully awake she looked around and noticed that she was in some sort of cell, moving herself in an attempt to stand up from the bed proved itself to be a failure as she shackles kept her sitting in bed, she looked forward and saw that no guards were in front of the cell bars, giving a small sigh she brought her knees to her chest and leaned against the wall before taking a deep breath, starting to sing a soft melody. (The song belongs to Within Temptation- Our Farewell)

_In my hands a legacy of memories_  
_I can hear you say my name_  
_I can almost see your smile_  
_Feel the warmth of your embrace_  
_But there is nothing but silence now_  
_Around the one I loved_  
_Is this our farewell?_

_Sweet darling you worry too much_  
_My child, see the sadness in your eyes_  
_You are not alone in life_  
_Although you might think that you are_

_Never thought this day would come so soon_  
_We had no time to say goodbye_  
_How can the world just carry on?_  
_I feel so lost when you are not at my side_  
_But there's nothing but silence now_  
_Around the one I loved_  
_Is this our farewell?_

_Sweet darling you worry too much_  
_My child, see the sadness in your eyes_  
_You are not alone in life_  
_Although you might think that you are_

_So sorry your world is tumbling down_  
_I will watch you through these nights_  
_Rest your head and go to sleep_  
_'Cause my child, this is not our farewell_  
_This is not our farewell. _

The moment she finished singing clapping could be heard, Hanji, Erwin and Levi were on the other side of the cell, Hanji was crying and clapping hysterically while Erwin and Levi stood emotionless.

''Miss Hanji...I didn't notice you approaching, I would have stopped and not bothered your ears with my foolish singing.''

''My god Ash, you sing like an angel. Don't say such nonsense!''

''T-thank you...''

''Squad Leader Hanji if you're done with being crazy we have to inform her of her fate in the Survey Corps.''

''I'm getting killed aren't I? Ha! Figures...'' She mumbled to herself and gave out a few small nervous laughs.

''No flee bag, you are not. You are to stay under the Survey Corps wing, both I will be looking over you alongside my team, the reason why we choose this is because we believe that figuring out how your village was able to survive for so long and then fall might give us vital data for the survival of mankind. Your mission is to give out any data that you may still remember and take us back to the village and say exactly how everything happened.''

''Afterwards...am I...dismissed?''

''Yes.''

''I...I see.''

''Hanji take off her shackles, it's time for her to come and meet the team before beginning training.''

Hanji picked up the cell keys and opened the door, going near Ash and unlocking the girl's shackles.

''I refuse...''

''What?''

''I WON'T DO IT!''

''You have no option on this matter.''

''Yes I do! There's always an option! My brother taught me that! I refuse to just be used!''

''Your brother was wrong now stop mopping around.''

''He wasn't wrong!''

''Why?''

''Huh?''

''You heard me! Why? Why do you refuse to do this?''

''Because...I'm tired...I'm just so very tired of being alone, only having animals as my company and most of them die under a titan's foot and never come back to me.''

''Very well if you want to stay within the Survey Corps and the team once your mission is done you may. On one condition.''

''What is it?''

''You must...

**Continues in the next chapter.**

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I know, this was shorter than usual but stuff, this is how I needed this chapter. I'm currently also writing a Inuyasha fan fiction so I'll be taking longer to upload chapters and it's going to be one time this fan fiction getting updated and the second time Inuyasha's fan fiction.**

**Tell me what you guys think and, what do you think is that one condition? Review about it, maybe I'll use the condition you say.**

**Good night guys. **

**P.S: School is back so yeah, I'll be taking extra longer but I'll try to update in less than two weeks each fan fic, like one week for each one.**

**Thanks for the attention min na!**


	6. Chapter 6: Not So Dead Afterall

**Disclaimer: I do not own Levi, him and attack on titan belongs to Hajime Isayama.**

**Any other OC belongs to me.**

* * *

_Previously on A Demon's Recovery Mask_

_''Because...I'm tired...I'm just so very tired of being alone, only having animals as my company and most of them die under a titan's foot and never come back to me.''_

_''Very well if you want to stay within the Survey Corps and the team once your mission is done you may. On one condition.''_

_''What is it?''_

_''You must... _

* * *

**Chapter 6: Not So Dead Afterall**

''You must swear to protect all humans within these walls, to never run away from them and to take the training every recruit as in the survey corps.''- Levi declared.

''But...that's like three conditions...ha..haha...''- Ash replied, giving way to a nervous laugh in the end.

''Tsk, that's the duties of a soldier within the Survey Corps, you must become one of us, that is the **one **condition.''- He retorted, using a deeper tone of voice to the one. ''Think you can do it flee bag?''

''Yup.''- Once that small word made ways from between Ash's lips Levi turned his back at her, leaving the cell block. ''W-wait! Y-you should t-take a bath''

''What?!''- Hanji incredulously beamed out at the girl while Levi merely gave her a death glare.

''H-He...he reeks of blood.''-She explained herself in such a soft and low tone that if there had been any noise they would not have heard it.

''Blood?''-Erwin asked.

''Y-yes... he reeks of it...''

''How? Corporal Levi as not taken part of any fight since the expedition we found you nor as he suffered any wounds or tended to anyone wounded.''

''He just reeks of blood okay...unless...''- Ash thoughtfully put her index finger under her chin dueling within her own mind.- '' May I ask Levi to come near me?''

''Levi? Your choice.''- Commander Erwin said to the short corporal who still held his death glare on the girl, he did not answer her request, he merely began to walk towards her, sitting down in front of her on the bed.

''T-thank you...''- Ash softly caressed his neck, earning a soft growl from the man in front of her, _'Growl? He just growled? Holy shit' _she thought to herself before bringing her face closer to his neck, sniffing it to then move on to lick it, making the man shiver under her touch, to make her suspicions clear, she bit down on his neck and tasted his blood. However when she bit him he immediately retreated, Hanji gave two steps back and Erwin seemed to be seconds away from inserting a bullet in her head, despite the quickness for his retreat she was still able to feel the taste of his blood. ''Blood...it's your natural scent, no need to take a bath.''  


''Why did you bit him Ash?''- Hanji inquired.

''To be sure, his neck smelled and tasted like blood before I bit him, and when I did, his blood tasted like blood.''

''Well it is blood!''- Levi snapped, he looked capable of ripping her head off from her shoulder with his glare.

''Not like that...it was...well...different. It was blood indeed but...it's taste wasn't really your blood...they taste differently.''

''Tsk, damn flee bag.''

''I-I'm sorry!''

''Don't just go around biting people, now come.''- Levi said calmly as he moved out of the cells ,Ash quickly got up from the bed and sprinted towards Corporal Levi's moving form. They kept on walking out of the Survey Corps's HQ and onto the fields. Everyone was training hard, screams and the sound of pained grunts could be heard, the smell of sweat and pain filled Ash's nostrils, sorrow, grief, sadness and angst's smell intoxicated her ,making her nauseous and fall to her knees, covering her nose.

''Are you okay Ash?''- Hanji quickly kneed next to her, placing a hand over her forehead like a mother would to her child.

''Y-yeah I'm fine...it's just...it stinks.''

''Why do you say that? We can't smell anything.''

'' Everyone...they're suffering...pain...sorrow...'' Ash began to quietly mutter under her breath, her eyes had rolled to the back of her head, leaving a shocked Hanji and Commander. ''...grief...revenge...loneliness...sadness...emptiness...save them...may light shine upon their lost souls.''- Once she finished talking, there stood three people awfully confused at what just happened until the mark on her arm began to shine a baby blue, it brought Corporal Levi and Commander Erwin serenity and peace of mind, everyone glanced over at the sudden beam of light that reached towards the sky and were all glazed over the beauty of the it, it seemed that the titan's and everything bad were gone and there was no need to worry about anything, they felt ever so light and free. Silence ruled the Survey Corps's field for what seemed like hours until it was broken by a young man, a man whose smell was ever so familiar to the girl, the smell of a newborn pup bathed in roses.

''Mira!''- The young man approached her shinning form, his brown spiky hair dancing with the day's cold breeze, eyes green as grass in summer, muscular form shinning with sweat and an x shaped scar on his right cheek. His voice rang throughout the girls mind in her state of unconsciousness sending waves and electricity throughout her body, resulting in a overload of her powers making her fall to the ground, fast asleep. Once the light faded into thin air the boy was but a few steps away from the girl, steps which he easily took, nullifying all distance left between him and the girl. ''Mira...'' He softly whispered, dropping to his knees and holding the sleeping girl tight against his chest, smelling the sweet scent of fresh cherry and kiwi that emanated from within her hair. ''I thought you to be dead...little sis...'' His words came out, soft and low, engulfed in his hot breath against her golden hair, inaudible to others as his eyes let his feelings run wild, creating a river of tears down his pale face.

''Cadet! State your name.'' Levi snapped out of his state of tranquility.

The boy quickly stood up, laying the young girl's body laying day on the floor once again, and saluting his corporal. ''Sir! Corporal Levi! Sir! My name is Nicholas Mistfang! Sir!''

''Cadet Mistfang, what is your connection with the girl and what do you know of her.''

''Sir! She is my younger sister! Born under the name of Mira Charmein Mistfang, fathered by Amon Mistfang and mothered by Lailah Fereshte who later adopted her husband's last name. Younger sister ,by 4 hours, of Violet Fenrir Mistfang who passed away at the age of two, due to a snake bite.''

''Tsk, brat the girl was living outside the walls in an abandoned village whose walls had been breached, why?''

''Sir! The walls that protected us were breached while Mira was of the age of 4, I commanded her to run away and not look back when I had been caught by I titan, I did not see it fit for such a young child to have her innocence stolen at such an early age!''

''Cadet, you say you were caught by a titan, how are you standing here at this very moment, alive?''

''Sir! I was saved by a small dark flying figure, it came crashing against the titan's hand and dragging me into the safety of a tree that stood nearby before quickly leaving.''

''Brat, why didn't you go and search for the girl? After all she is your sister is she not?''

''Corporal Levi...trust, I trusted her to survive, I knew she would be able to survive in such an environment if needed to, yes over the years I did ponder the chance of her death yet the always stood hope that she where to be alive.''

''Tsk...spoiled brats, pick her up and follow us before we decide to end her life.''

''Y-yes sir!'' Nicholas quickly picked up his younger sister bridal style and began to follow Lance corporal Levi, Squad Leader Hanji and Commander Erwin to their destination.

On their way to the destination, a flashback occurred to Levi _''Fenrir...'' __''What?'' __''Miss Hanji asked me what my name was before the titan appeared, it's Fenrir, or at least I think it is...''_

''Cadet Mistfang, when we found your sister she told us to call her by the name of Fenrir, however with the information you gave us, Fenrir is her sister's second name. Why would she tell us to call her by that name.''

At this statement, Nicholas gave a few nervous laughs and if he had not to hold the weight of his sleeping sister who would be scratching the back of his head.

''I may or may not have like Violet more as a child...and refused to accept that she was gone...so...I began to call Mira by Violet's second name...ahaha...''

''Tsk idiotic brat.''

(I'm Coming home, Nightcore by NighTcoreFC)

**_I'm coming home..._l** The sound of a sweet harmonious voice could be faintly heard across the fields,  
**_I'm coming home_...l** a voice ever so soothing yet sad, as if though the owner of the voice was mourning  
**_Tell the World I'm coming home..._l** the loss of someone close to heart. ''Who is that?'' Nicholas asked, perplexed by the  
**_Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday..._l** sound, he swore to himself that the voice he was listening was familiar to him,as if  
**_I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes..._l** though he had heard it once before, the voice of someone crying out for help yet...  
**_I'm coming home, I'm coming home..._l** begging to be left behind.  
**_Tell the World that I'm coming_...l **Someone that did not know whether they were alive nor dead.

''Who's what?''

''Lance Corporal Levi, do you not listen to someone singing?''

''No Cadet Mistfang, I do not. Now stop with your nonsense and keep walking.

**_I'm coming home_**  
**_I'm coming home_**  
**_Tell the World I'm coming home_**  
**_Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday_**  
**_I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes_**  
**_I'm coming home, I'm coming home_**  
**_Tell the World that I'm coming home_**

The voice kept repeating those words, a soft melody accompanying it as if though it were an angel's who had reached the earth.

''We are here Cadet Mistfang, you may leave the girl at our care, see yourself to the HQ and go back to training, you'll be called once again to tell us every detail of the like you held before reaching our walls.''

''Yes sir!'' Nicholas quickly saluted before running off in the direction that he had just come from.

''Tsk, damn flee bag, always sleeping. She better be worth the trouble we're going through.''

''Trust me Levi, I've seen it in a lot of books, that mark on her arm and the red eye are the perfect description that was in all the books, she can be the key for humanity's victory! Plus she'll give me lots and lots of opportunities to experiment on titans if everything goes right!''

''I hope you're right Hanji.''

''Trust me on this Erwin!''

''I do, alright let's get this experiment started.''

* * *

**Alright guys, Nationals are coming up and this week I have a lot of exams and project to hand over plus writer's block doesn't help so, I'm going to take longer to update the chapters on both stories.**

**Rate&Review!**

**What do you guys think they're going to do to Mira? And what does Hanji think Mira can hold? **

**See you guys in the next chapter. **


End file.
